


Please don’t die

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Лидия не была к такому готова.





	

_\- Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не умирай,_ \- дрожащими губами шептала она, сидя на коленях возле раненого чародея. Ей было страшно даже представить, что с ней станется, если этот человек уйдет из жизни.

Тонкие руки держали бледную мужскую ладонь, а из глаз невольно бежали слезы. Она позволила себе плакать сейчас, даже зная, как сильно он ненавидит плаксивых девиц. Зная, что может поплатиться за свою слабость, если он только разлепит веки. Если он только поднимется… Пусть ударит, если захочет, пусть выскажет сотни ужасных слов, пусть что угодно сделает, лишь бы поднялся. Лишь бы открыл свои серые глаза, лишь бы вдохнул слабехонько, лишь подал хоть один признак жизни.

Лидия не была к такому готова. С момента встречи она не пожалела бы своей жизни за него, все бы отдала, чтобы он только был счастлив. И терпела многое, да и сейчас готова была вытерпеть, лишь бы хоть слово сорвалось с его губ – хотя бы короткий выдох, а не эта бледность, не этот холод, не смерть…

Она пыталась щупать пульс, использовать магию, которая так предательски не действовала именно сейчас,  а после продолжала с горечью шептать:

_\- Пожалуйста, не умирай…_

Лидия не считала минут и часов, боялась столкнуться с неотвратимыми фактами и отчаянно пыталась вернуть его к жизни.

Неизвестно как, неизвестно по ее ли воле или по воле чего-то высшего, но чародей впервые шевельнулся – слабо, едва заметно, но она-то увидела. Заметила и, забыв уже обо всем на свете, осмелилась обнять, едва тот начал разлеплять глаза и чуть приподнялся на локте, начиная кашлять.

Она ожидала чего угодно – враждебного толчка, грубости, резкости, но явно не того,  с чем встретилась лицом к лицу. Прошла насквозь, не коснувшись, не ощутив чужого тепла, и сжала в своих объятиях воздух. Всего лишь воздух вместо человека, которого еще совсем недавно держала за руку. Господи, лучше бы не держала!

А он медленно поднялся, не видя ее, не замечая. В конце концов, это ведь невозможно.

Только сейчас Лидия поняла, что все это время говорила,  а не мысленно пыталась достучаться. Только сейчас поняла, почему не работали ее заклинания. А затем взгляд упал за слишком знакомую руку, торчащую из-под развалин – на собственную руку, явно сломанную.

Маг же тяжелым шагом направился прочь, ладонью скрывая изувеченную часть собственного лица. Даже не огляделся, не попробовал найти – какое ему дело до одной жалкой пешки?..

Это ведь только она такая глупая – плакала над живым, что находился на границе жизни и смерти, когда сама уже перешагнула ее. И сейчас плакала. Наверное потому, что теперь некому было упрекнуть ее в слабости…


End file.
